First Regret, Last Happy
by SpecAyaFic
Summary: Sapphire terjebak di Mt. Moon dan mengalami amnesia level tinggi! Bagaimanakah Ruby mengembalikan ingatannya? First Fanfict Warning kalimat tak nyambung


Akhirnya! Selesai juga fanfict pertama ane~ *nari - nari gaje*. Demi ultah si prissy boy sih jadi ngebut 5 jam~ *dibombardir Ruby*

I don't own Pokemon Special! Yang ane punya cuman ceritanya saja~

Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Kita lihat saja langsung di TKP! *kok jadi OVJ?*

* * *

**First Regret, Last Happy**

"…" Ruby berlari secepat yang dia bisa, menembus hujan diiringi oleh suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga dan rintik hujan yang bergema di sampingnya. Baju Ruby tak lagi bersih, setelah berlari menembus hujan yang tak bersahabat. Mungkin ini memang bukan stylenya, tapi dia tak memikirkan itu jika dia tak menemukannya.

Sapphire. Sang gadis itu tertidur dalam gendongannya. Jika saja dia hanya tertidur, tak mungkin Ruby berlari secepat itu tanpa memikirkan penampilannya. Tetapi,… jika Ruby tak berlari, tak akan ada Sapphire di dunia ini lagi. Padahal, hal itulah yang paling dia takutkan. Hidup di dunia tanpa kehadiran Sapphire terasa sangat sunyi.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi,…" suara Ruby terdengar. Suara keputusasaan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Tangannya yang membawa Sapphire berlumuran oleh darah, darah Sapphire. Dalam diri Ruby, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi.

_-Flashback : Kemarin,…-_

_ "Ruby! Temani aku ke Mt. Moon dong!" suara Sapphire terdengar saat mereka kuelar dari Meteor Falls setelah mencatat data tentang spesies yang hidup di sana._

_ "Ogah ah. Pergi saja sendiri. Aku mau pergi ke Sinnoh, menaklukan kontes yang ada di sana," suara Ruby menyahut._

_ "Kontes kan bisa kapan saja. Temani aku dulu ke Mt. Moon. Aku ada urusan di sana," ujar Sapphire._

_ "Tapi aku ingin mengurusi pokemonku dan mencari data tentang kontes Sinnoh sebelum kontes. Kenapa gak pergi sendiri saja sih?" sahut Ruby kesal._

_ "… Soalnya aku harus mencari data di sana."_

_ "Udah deh, kau pergi sendiri saja."_

_ "Nggak! Pokoknya Ruby ikut!"_

_ " Nggak mau!"_

_ "Mau!"_

_ "Nggak mau!"_

_ "Mau!"_

_ "Nggak mau!"_

_ "Pokoknya mau!"_

_ "Nggak!"_

_ "…"Hening beberapa saat._

_ "Ya udah, aku pergi sendiri saja," suara Sapphire memecah keheningan. Tangannya mengepal, seakan ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang digenggamnya. Data yang dia catat tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya. Dia pergi, meninggalkan Ruby sendiri di pintu keluar Meteor Falls. _

_-Flashback end.-_

Ruby menangis, menangisi keputusannya untuk tidak ikut bersama Sapphire. Dan sekarang, dia terancam hidup sendiri tanpa kehadiran orang yang dicintainya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

-_Flashback : Beberapa waktu silam,…-_

_ "Pada pagi tadi, terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat di Mt. Moon. Sampai sekarang, korban masih belum dapat diperkirakan," suara berita di tv yang disetelnya sambil menunggu waktu keberangkatan ke Sinnoh._

_ "A,… apa? Ada gempa di Mt. Moon?" teriak Ruby tak sadar. Segera dia membatalkan tiket ke Sinnoh dan membeli tiket ke Kanto. Untungnya, tiket itu adalah tiket untuk hari ini, dengan waktu keberangkatan yang kurang 10 menit lagi. Segera dia bergegas memasuki kapal yang sudah mau berangkat itu._

_ Di perjalanan, Ruby terus memikirkan Sapphire. Dia takut terjadi apa - apa dengan gadis itu. Aneh, padahal dia selalu bertengkar dengan Sapphire. Namun, jika dia tak bersama Sapphire, terasa ada yang kurang. Apalagi saat ini, dimana Sapphire masih tak diketahui lokasinya terperangkap dalam Mt. Moon. Jantungnya seakan mau hancur oleh emosinya yang campur aduk._

_ Akhirnya dia sampai di Kanto. Segera dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju Mt. Moon. Dalam perjalanannya, seakan bumi ikut bersedih, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menutupi air mata Ruby yang terus saja keluar. Sambil dipikirannya menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi dengan Sapphire._

_ "Kumohon, biarkan aku sampai ke sana tepat waktu,…" pikirnya dalam hati. Seakan bumi mendengar, suara guntur bersahut - sahutan. Memekakkan telinga siapa saja._

_ Dan akhirnya dia sampai di Mt. Moon. Tanpa mendengar larangan para petugas, dia berlari memasuki gunung mencari Sapphire. Dan, setelah beberap saat dia mencari, dia menemukan Sapphire dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Sapphire tergeletak di tanah, bebatuan menindihnya dari atas, darah berwarna merah segar mengalir darinya. Segera saja tanpa pikir panjang Ruby menghancurkan batu itu dengan pokemonnya dan menggendong Sapphire keluar dari Mt. Moon._

_-Flashback end.-_

Akhirnya dia sampai di bawah Mt. Moon. Petugas yang melihatnya membawa Sapphire yang terluka parah langsung menyuruhnya untuk menaruh Sapphire di dalam ambulan. Ruby menurut, dan membawa Sapphire menuju ranjang yang masih tersedia. Dia meletakkan Sapphire perlahan - lahan, takut jika dia terlalu kasar Sapphire akan hancur. Dan memang keadaannya tak bisa dipungkiri. Darah segar terus mengalir dari perutnya, tangan dan kakinya tergeletak dengan luka yang banyak mengeluarkan darah segar, tak terhitung banyaknya jumlah luka yang diderita Sapphire. Ruby pelan - pelan mundur dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Maaf,… maafkan aku, Sapphire. Andai saja aku ikut bersamamu,… Mungkin bukan begini jadinya," pikir Ruby. Suaranya yang biasanya penuh dengan berbagai keindahan, kini dipenuhi penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Dia memohon agar dia ikut ke rumah sakit pada salah satu petugas, yang langsung diterima dengan anehnya oleh petugas itu. Dan mobil ambulan itu berangkat, mengangkut Sapphire yang terluka dan Ruby yang gelisah.

* * *

Tangannya gemetar, telah dia sampaikan kabar Sapphire kepada para Dexholder lainnya. Kini dia menunggu di luar kamar Sapphire, dengan pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk. Dan akhirnya para Dexholder yang lain datang. Tentu tak langsung sekaligus.

Yang datang pertama dari 11 Dexholder yang lain adalah para Kanto Dexholder. Maklum, mereka tinggal di Kanto, jadi mereka datang duluan. Kemudian, disusul oleh Silver dan para Sinnoh Dexholder. Dan akhirnya yang datang terakhir yaitu Gold, Crystal, dan Emerald karena mereka baru saja kembali dari tugas mereka.

"Ruby,… gimana keadaan Sapphire?" tanya Yellow.

"Si gadis liar itu gak terluka parah, kan?" sahut Gold

"Gimana keadaan senior Sapphire?" tanya Platinum.

"… dia sekarang dalam kon-" suara Ruby terputus dengan keluarnya dokter yang merawat Sapphire.

"Dok, gimana keadaannya? Dia gak terluka parah, kan?" tanya para Dexholder bersamaan.

"… Dia sekarang dalam kondisi koma, mungkin karena kondisinya yang saat dia dibawa kemari sudah kritis. Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa agar ada keajaiban yang muncul pada gadis itu," kata dokter itu pelan.

"… Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, Dok?" tanya Blue kepada dokter itu, melihat bahwa Ruby tak sanggup untuk berkata - kata.

"… Setahu saya tidak ada. Tetapi, jika ada keajaiban,… Ah, sudahlah. Kalian boleh masuk sekarang," Kata dokter itu.

Mereka beriringan memasuki kamar tempat Sapphire dirawat. Aroma obat - obatan tercium di segala penjuru kamar. Semua shock melihat keadaan Sapphire. Yellow menangis melihat keadaan juniornya yang sedemikian parahnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam sedih. Terlihat di sana, Sapphire tertidur dengan banyak lilitan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

Entah dikomando oleh siapa, para Dexholder menangis, bahkan Silver dan Green yang lebih dingin dan mematikan daripada badai salju pun menangis walau mereka tutupi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Ruby sendiri jatuh terduduk, tak sanggup menangis, bahkan tak sanggup untuk memandang Sapphire. Dari mata berwarna merah yang lebih terang dibandingkan mata Red meneteslah air mata penyesalan.

Kemudian, sebuah keajaiban muncul. Dari ranjang tempat Sapphire tertidur, terlihat ada tanda kehidupan. Tangan yang terbungkus oleh perban itu sedikit bergeser, begitu pula kepalanya. Dan mata Sapphire mulai terbuka, menunjukkan bola mata berwarna biru seperti warna langit yang lebih tua dari warna bola mata Crystal.

"… Ini dimana?" tanya Sapphire dengan suara lirih.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Nanti lukamu terbuka," kata Yellow saat Sapphire berusaha untuk bergerak.

"… Ru,… Ruby,…" lirih suara Sapphire yang biasanya tomboy itu.

"Ya,…?" dengan penuh harap Ruby berkata.

"Ruby,… Yang kuingat cuma itu"

"?" teriak para Dexholder bersamaan.

"Kok bisa? Hilang ingatan?" tanya Emerald.

"Panggil dokter!" seru Red kepada siapapun yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Gold. Dengan setengah berlari *menyeret*, Gold kembali dengan si dokter dan perawat. Segera saja dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa Sapphire.

"Dok, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Green pada dokter itu.

"Kemungkinan karena kepalanya terbentur oleh bebatuan yang menimbuninya, selain itu bisa juga karena dia sempat koma," Jawab si dokter itu.

"Terus, bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatannya?" cecar Blue.

"Coba saja tunjukkan dia barang - barang yang penuh dengan kenangannya. Mungkin dia bisa mengingatnya dengan perlahan - lahan."

"… Begitu ya, dok. Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ucap Green kepada si dokter. Dokter dan perawat itu pun pergi.

"Bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatan Sapphire?" tanya Emerald.

"Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya," kata Ruby.

"Eeehh?" seru para Dexholder bersamaan.

"Well, aku kan sudah bersama dia sejak masih kecil. Jadi setidaknya aku ingat beberapa kenangan yang dia tahu."

"... Baiklah. Kami percayakan semuanya padamu, Ruby," kata Green. Para Dexholder pun pergi, meninggalkan Ruby bersama Sapphire.

* * *

Kini, Ruby menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sapphire, merawat dan menceritakan berbagai kenangan baik kenangan bersama Dexholder dan juga kenangan di antara mereka berdua saja. 6 hari mereka habiskan di rumah sakit bersama - sama.

Pada sore terakhir Sapphire di rumah sakit, Ruby mengajak Sapphire ke atap rumah sakit. Di sana, terlihat jelas senja yang indah, dengan semburat warna merah, orange, dan kuning emas. Sambil melihat senja, Ruby melihat Sapphire. Dengan baju berwarna biru senada dengan matanya, dia tampak berkilau, kontras dengan latar belakang senja yang menggoda.

"Hei, Sapphire. Kau tahu gak, kita ini sering sekali bertengkar. Entah dari hal yang penting, sampai hal yang remeh temeh. Namun,..." kata Ruby

"… Namun?"

"Namun kita tetap saja berteman, walau banyak sekali perbedaan. Dan aku bahagia kita menjadi teman."

"… Ruby,…"

"Aku selalu,… selalu mencintaimu, Sapphire. Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun," kata Ruby lirih.

Tak menunggu respon Sapphire, dia menghadap Sapphire dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Dua pasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum Sapphire merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga di kepalanya.

"Sapphire!"

"Aaaarghh!" teriak Sapphire sebelum dia pingsan.

"Sapphire, bertahanlah!" Ruby panik dan langsung membawa Sapphire ke tempat tidurnya. Dia akan memanggil dokter saat mata Sapphire terbuka lagi dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Ru,… Ruby? Kenapa kau di-" kata - kata Sapphire terputus oleh ingatan selama satu minggu yang mereka jalani berdua dan membuat wajah Sapphire memerah.

"Sapphire,… Jangan - jangan,…"

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Ruby. Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"Sapphire!" Tak mampu berkata - kata, Ruby memeluk Sapphire dengan erat, sekakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan Sapphire pun berbuat hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Ruby,…"

-END-

* * *

Udah selesai tuh. Gimana ceritanya? Gimana - gimana?/plakkdhuaghdihajarSapphire

Aduuuh,... ane aslinya gak rela kalo Sapphire terluka separah itu,... TTATT Tapi demi cerita deh~

'n

Happy B'day, Ruby~

Disana gunung, disini gunung

Ditengah tengahnya ada lembah

Tokohnya bingung authornya bingung

Yang penting bisa kasih hadiah *OVJ lagi*

Bye~

_12:23, July 2, 2012_

_Logged out_


End file.
